


Welcome In

by flerkenkiddingme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Kyoshi, F/F, Firefighter AU, restaurant worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flerkenkiddingme/pseuds/flerkenkiddingme
Summary: “You weren’t supposed to be in the kitchen at the time, and now we know why,” Kirima strode to the front of the store. “Kyoshi, they’re here to check if the smoke detectors are functional. Nothing’s wrong. But…” she lowered her voice and looked over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind a little oven malfunction to get them back here, because ho-ly shit.”The Flying Opera Pizzeria gets their smoke detectors checked, and Kyoshi's brain clocks out for the day.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	Welcome In

Kyoshi pulled into work at the Flying Opera Pizzeria a bit worried when she noticed a fire truck sitting outside. There was no smoke she could see or smell from inside, but knowing her coworkers, one of them had been vaping in the wrong place. The alarms weren’t going off, so that was unlikely as well.

“Okay, what happened here? Did Lek burn the shit out of someone’s food again?”

“Wow, you try to help a person out while they’re in the bathroom and this is what I get for it?” Lek sniped from behind the counter. “So ungrateful.”

“You weren’t supposed to be in the kitchen at the time, and now we know why,” Kirima strode to the front of the store. “Kyoshi, they’re here to check if the smoke detectors are functional. Nothing’s wrong. But…” she lowered her voice and looked over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind a little oven malfunction to get them back here, because ho-ly shit.”

“Not you too, Kirima,” Kyoshi sighed. “Aren’t you a lesbian anyway?” So many of her straight coworkers fawned over the firefighters the last time they came. They swore those men had the bodies of gods. Kyoshi had never understood the appeal, but that could just be her bisexual brain talking.

“Oh, now more than ever,” Kirima replied. “You have counter duty by the way, but first, set these menus up on the tables.”

Kyoshi took the menus and zigzagged around to all the tables, positioning the menus just so. She put the salt and pepper on each side of the menu on each table, keeping an eye out for Lek or Kirima, who usually teased her about how she set the tables. After the last one, she glimpsed her boss, Lao Ge, talking to two people in uniforms. The one whose face she could see was a messy-haired guy who may have been a little older than her. He caught her eye and gave her a small wave. She nodded in return. He was decent looking, she figured, but not exactly Kirima’s type. Kyoshi made her way to the front counter to be ready for customers.

Then the other firefighter turned around to talk to the first guy, and Kyoshi understood Kirima’s reaction completely.

It was a woman, taller than her partner but shorter than Kyoshi, with ink-black hair that was starting to spill out of her topknot. She had the most flawless jawline of anyone Kyoshi had ever met. Her partner said something to her that made her crack a smile, and Kyoshi wondered what she had to do to be on the receiving end of that smile. The two of them picked a nearby table while Lao Ge accompanied them and took their order. 

It was a slower day, so on her trips to and from the kitchen, she would sneak glances at the gorgeous firefighter. She was leaning back in her seat, listening to her partner tell a story. Every once in a while, she would go “Mhm” to let him know she was listening. At one point, the partner noticed Kyoshi looking and flashed her a peace sign. She knew she should have waved again, but she was filled with panic, so she didn’t look again. On her way back, the bell for the door rang, and she hurried up to the counter. 

“Welcome to Flying Opera Pizzeria!” Kyoshi greeted them automatically. “I’m Kyoshi, follow me and I will get you set up at a table.”

The family of four that had arrived followed her to a table a little ways from the firefighters. “We’ll put you guys right here. Want to start off with some drinks?”

The parents asked for Coke, and the children for milk and lemonade. Kyoshi wrote that down and started toward the kitchen, but a new voice stopped her.

“Aw, no ‘welcome in’ for me?” The firefighter asked, a smirk playing at her lips. Kyoshi let out a nervous giggle, terrified she could see her blushing. She wracked her brain for something clever to reply with. 

Nothing was coming to her. Why was she standing there like an idiot? Just say some words! Anything, she thought.

“Sorry, I was thrown off by how attractive you are,” she blurted.

Fuck. I actually said that out loud. Shit. SHIT.

Lek was frozen by the kitchen door, staring while Kyoshi desperately looked for a hole to hide in for the rest of her life. The guy firefighter looked back and forth between Kyoshi and his partner and took a sip of his drink.

The woman let out a chuckle and then snapped Kyoshi a wink. At that point, Kyoshi finally remembered how to use her long legs and power-walked back to the kitchen. She almost bonked her head on the door frame, but ducked just in time. Kirima was inside, sliding a pizza into the oven. 

“You’re in a hurry,” she remarked. 

“I almost feel bad for you, but that was so fucking funny,” Lek scuttled inside and reached for a water pitcher. “Did you guys know Kyoshi was such a hit with the ladies?”

Lao Ge dropped some dishes into the sink. “You’re after that firefighter woman, Rangi, aren’t you?”

“Raava, let my death be swift,” Kyoshi buried her face in her hands.

“You talked to her?” Kirima asked incredulously.

“More like confessed her love in the middle of the lunch hour,” said Lek.

“Get out!” Kirima’s mouth fell open.

“I want the earth to swallow me whole,” Kyoshi lamented.

“Hey, at least she seemed kind of interested. I saw that wink, Kyoshi.”

“The hot firefighter flirted back?” said Kirima. “If you want, I’ll scorch this pizza and set off the alarm so she’ll dramatically save you.”

“I really don’t need you to make this any worse.”

“It wasn’t a total fail. Remember when Atuat told us about when she was getting to know a woman in paramedic training and she dropped her patient dummy out of the stretcher?” Lek reassured her. “You didn’t drop anything or anyone.”

“I said I didn’t do the greeting because she was so attractive! They’re probably laughing at how fucking pathetic it was!”

“It’ll be fine! Just serve your group and we’ll deal with this later. I can talk to her if you want.”

“I appreciate the thought, Kirima, but I can imagine nothing worse,” Kyoshi grabbed two Cokes, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the kitchen. 

She didn’t look at the firefighters anymore after that, concentrating on helping the other customers. She pushed herself through the hour, filling drinks and showing people to their tables. After coming out with a large pineapple pizza (a federal crime, in her opinion), she saw the firefighters had left. Kyoshi gave the pizza to its table and then came back to clear theirs. She opened the bill and a piece of yellow paper was tucked in with the money. 

"For Kyoshi (I hope that’s her name)  
Don’t worry about what you said to my partner Rangi. She thought it was really sweet, and I know she would kill me dead if she knew I did this, but I put her number on the back of this. She was worried she scared you off. Text her tonight, she was kind of nervous when you stopped looking over at us.  
Yun (I’m the one who waved at you btw)"

Kyoshi turned the note over and there was the number. A blush bloomed over her cheeks as she tucked it into her pocket.

Rangi. A beautiful name to match the woman with it. Kyoshi was still nervous, but at least her chances weren’t completely gone. She gathered up the dishes and went back into the kitchen for cleaning. 

In the middle of washing, Lao Ge approached her and added something to the pile of dishes. Kyoshi looked at him with bewilderment.

“Why did you just put a lighter in with the dishes?”

“Oh, just in case you felt like drawing the attention of someone from the fire department.”

Kyoshi turned around to see Kirima and Lek holding back laughter.

“All of you are complete assholes. You’re lucky I’m not using this for revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally at midnight so that's why it's garbage.   
> based on a hilarious story from tumblr user oreoambitions.


End file.
